clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hallowed Governance of Electrical Infrastructure
, also called "The Governance", is centuries-old enterpise that has had an absolute monopoly over the telecommunications, utilities, and any other major infrastructure for the past 128 years. It was, and is, by far one of the most powerful forces in the determination of technology. History Founded in 1881 by a female Dorkugese penguin addressed as Saint Alexa Graham Cracker Belle the Magnificent, was created to "properly and respectfully administer the Telegraph and all of its successors for the benefit of penguin-kind". Alexia assumed the position of leader, and after donning some snazzy garments, she and her new administration seized all control over the new invention. As technology grew, so did the Governance, continuously seizing every cable-based item that came up in the world. She died in 1902. ---- After the invention of usable electricity and later the telephone, the current leader of the Governance at the time, Ben John Edict, realized that one penguin couldn't run it alone. By signing the Juvoinopiapluspopuliutlaborcummea Edict (Latin, literally meaning "Help, I need more people to work with me!"), he established the modern Hierarchy, giving himself the title of Patriarch of Phone-based Expansion, or P.O.P.E. for short. Along with the title came new responsibilities, P. Ben John Edict was now in charge of a huge group of folks of all walks of life, each of which administered a portion of the grid. ---- Sadly, Ben died a month after the Edict was created, in 1903. The next successor, P.O.P.E. Pieus I (pronounced Pie Us), bought some land and created a palace to work out of. He called it Centriepistula (Latin, literally center of communications). The palace was built near what was going to become the seat of the Snowman Empire. ---- After the fall of Snowme, IBM-style computers appeared in remote Olde Antarctica government buildings and universities. The Governance expanded its power by routing power lines and dial-up cables from place to place. ---- {this skips from 1950s-1970s all the way to the early 1990s... add something} ---- When PCs became huge in business during the dawn of Colonial Antarctica, the Governance gained more power, to the point of totalitarian control. The P.O.P.E. who reigned in the early 1990s, P. Pieus II (pronounced Pie Us), encouraged the workers in the Governance to focus on helping and working with the people instead of just telling them what to do. He feared totalitarianism and was highly conservative, looking back at various old-school Governance traditions such as Tech-Time with Bishops which began fading after the invention of the radio and television. Seeking to have some fun with the commoners, Pieus II reestablished Tech-Time as a major event every Wednesday. Bishops (a lower rank) would come out and share what they know about technology, where the people would respond with questions and other such things. ---- The current reigning P.O.P.E. is P. Bobzin, who routinely speaks out against Darktan. Darktan doesn't dare attack a penguin of the Governance, it's too risky. Snoss Schism TS! Write it! Hierarchy :Main article: Governance Hierarchy ---- View the Governance Hierarchy {PDF}. ---- *P.O.P.E. *Cardinals *Teranarchs / Gigabishops *MetroCERNs *Megabishops/Bishops *Priests *Datacons * In that order. Absolute Monopoly? On July 4th, 2010, MAI officials claimed that the Governance has absolutely no control over their communications, although the citizens of MAI regularly pay their bills to the Governance. The matter was investigated and it was found out that the MAI citizens had to pay their bills first to the government, which in turn would be transferred to South Pole City at the end of each month. Snowhub and Speaktel, the two major communication companies in MAI that originally claimed to be 'transferring the communication systems to the public', had not responded to the situation. MAI citizens say that although they like the P.O.P.E., they prefer their own telecommunication systems. However, utilities are still controlled by the Governance, although a division known as the 'MUA' (Margate Utilities Agency) by the government of MAI helps in instructing (more of begging) the Governance to either raise or lower the taxing for certain items. This has raised the question if the Governance has a monopoly over utilities, communications and whatnot or otherwise. Online forums in MAI had started the trend, and as calculated by Margate Surveying and Research Division (NSRD), 89% prefer to have their own utilities/communications companies rather than the Governance. All the above information MAY BE false, as the MAI officials interviewed may not actually be officials. The MAI government knows about the BoF and stated that they may bribe Director Benny with all the money in their banks. They also said that otherwise, they would want the P.O.P.E. NOT to charge them for infrastructure. Other than that, MAI would pay twice for other utilities. Category:Governance THE PEOPLE Category:Items Category:Stories Category:Companies Category:groups